The mystery of the ahoge
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: China wants to fix Korea up. Poor Korea, for getting sexually harrassed. Poor China, for unknowingly sexually harrassing Korea. Cast: Anerica, England, France, Germany, Both Italys, Japan, China, Korea.


China was in his office, another day of paperwork and phone calls, when his door burst open and the cheerful nation Korea marched in.

"ANNNNNNN~ NIUNG!!!!!! Good morning my darling! Hey China hyung! How's life in this dreary office to-day?! Hey, hey, China hyung-nim~." Korea slouched on China's desk and made a puppy face at China. "Let's go on a date." China's face turned bright pink, and he yelled so loud that America, in the other side of the earth, who was taking a nice afternoon drinking coffee, felt the ground tremble from the loud noise. Korea didn't know what was happening, but in less than 3 seconds, he was kicked out of China's house, and thrown right in front of China's house. Korea could hear China yelling at him,

"Come back one more time with that nonsense, and I will Kung-fu you to Antarctica, aru!" Korea rubbed his head. His head was getting a swell from landing on a bad angle. Korea stood up and yelled to China's house,

"Stupid China hyung!!!!! I already bought movie tickets you know!!!! I already planned out everything too!!! It's not nonsense!" After yelling that, the frustrated Korea stomped away, kicking everything in front of him that is not rooted to the ground, or too heavy. China went to his room and collapsed in his bed. Then he grabbed a pillow and attacked it. He needed a plan he couldn't just let Korea do this to him every week. Last week, Korea actually booked a hotel room in France…..one room, one bed…..one bathroom. China's face flushed from thinking about it again. He needed to get back authority from Korea again. Where was that little kid that he raised himself? Korea back then was such a nice kid….until he met other countries. China sat up from his bed. That's where he turned wrong! The other countries gave him a bad influence! China now stood up. He needed to stop those influences and get his sweet Korea back…..and get him interested in women.

The next day, China went to Germany for a meeting. It was a boring meeting considering of the Chinese sales of potato-tasting instant noodles. Apparently, they weren't potato-y enough. After the meeting, China heard Germany telling Japan and North Italy that their training will be in a few hours. China thought nothing of it, until he got a call from America right then.

"Hello, Wang Yao speaking, aru." The cheerful voice of America answered back.

"Yo, China! It's me, Al. I heard you went to Germany. So, is Germany having a meeting with the other Axis power members?"

"Yes, they are having a training meeting in a few hours, aru." America's voice sounded very excited and happy, as he replies,

"Great! Spy them for that, will you? England tried it, and so did France, but they are a bunch of useless dolts- Ouch!" China heard England's voice in the background over the phone. It seemed that England threw something.

"Alright then, America. Anything else, aru?"

"Uuh, no, it's fine then. Uuh, I hafta go…..AAH!!!! England, wait!!!! Don't touch that gun over there!!!" And the dial was clicked off. China sighed. It all seemed pointless and a waste of time, but he did not want to get America angry. He didn't know what happened when America got angry.

After a few hours, China stealthily followed Germany outside, in a hidden yard. Japan and Italy was already there, and Italy was fooling off.

"Listen up! Right now, I am talking as a General, and you are lackeys in training! Now, go do 10 laps around the court! Now!" Germany hollered at the two, and after he was done speaking, Italy raised his hand. Germany pointed at Italy and said, "You! What?!" Italy smiled his stupid smile and said,

"What's for dinner? I had one of your pasta's in an Italian shop over there and it tasted like shit. Hey, Germany, do you like cats? I saw a cat yesterday, and I- ah! Ahh! Doitsu!!!!! Stop it! No!" Germany had grabbed Italy's 'ahoge' and started rubbing it between his fingers. Immediately, Italy stopped blabbing and his face got all red and huffy. So this was how Germany got Italy's attention? China thought. It seemed very affective, yes. China wondered why rubbing a piece of hair would get a hyper nation like Italy so still like that. Then, China realized that Korea had an ahoge like that! Except, that one had a face of its own sometimes……creepy…..But, China thought hard, this could work! And he could get his adorable brother back again! What a find he had discovered today! China quickly rushed back to his own country. He didn't even need to spy anymore. They were just going to run laps. China took his fastest jet and flew to his home. When he came home, it was night time. China hummed a tune while unlocking his house, and for the first in a long time, he smiled while going to sleep.

The next day, China was ready for Korea. He cleaned the house, did the laundry, made breakfast, and he couldn't wait for Korea to come. And, being a good brother he is, Korea did not fail China. At exactly noon, China was walking to his kitchen for lunch, when there was a great force from behind him, and he turned around to see Korea hugging him from behind. Korea said with the usual grin on his face,

"When I'm behind you like this, you can't Kung-fu me anywhere!" Korea's ahoge was hanging the left of Korea's head, and China grabbed it lightly. China hesitated, but then started rubbing it. Slowly at first, but then, harder and faster, and China saw Korea let China go, and Korea's face turned beat red and Korea started panting. After a moment, Korea's leg gave out and Korea fell to his knees. Grabbing China's pants, Korea panted, "China-hyung, stop it, please….ah…..no…." China couldn't stand Korea keep making sounds that resembled strangely to moaning, and he let go of Korea's ahoge. Korea regained his breath a few moments, then stood up with tears welling in his eyes. Then, Korea yelled to China, "Pervert! Stupid, horny pervert with a poker face! Was this what you wanted from me! You are even worse the Japan! I mean, China hyung, you made porn illegal and stuff, so I thought you wouldn't do this! Japan, I mean, he has restaurants with naked women as dishes! But YOU, I thought better, China hyung!" And Korea ran out of China's house. China was baffled. How did he know of Japan's restaurants? He couldn't have GONE to one of those places, has he-No. China thought. That is NOT what I should be thinking of right now. His own brother called him a pervert. That broke his heart. China went straight to South Italy. He couldn't ask the dense North Italy, but he knew South Italy would give him a proper answer. China found South Italy in his house's art studio. There, South Italy was painting an artwork. South Italy greeted China with his usual attitude.

"What the hell are you doing here, China?" China cleared his throat, then asked him outwardly,

"What happens to you when someone rubs you ahoge, aru?" South Italy's face turned to stone, and he dropped his brush to the floor.

"W-why would you want to freakin know that, China?" China knew from that reaction, what he had done some big thing to Korea that he didn't realize. China told South Italy of what and why he had done it to Korea. South Italy blushed, then muttered,

"What a freakin thing to do, China…..Fine, I'll tell you. Come here." China leaned his face, and South Italy whispered some information in China's ear. Upon hearing that, China's face blushed, and he gasped. What a horrible thing he had done to Korea! He must apologize immediately. China went back to his country thinking very hard about what to say to Korea when he saw him, but he could not think of anything. That night, China slept with a worried frown in his face.

The next morning, China woke with a very bad attitude. Who cares if he did it to Korea. Korea should never have bothered him. Or else, he would never have done this stuff. It was all Korea's fault. China changed into random cloths, and went straight to Korea's home. There, he banged on the front door of Korea's house. Korea opened the door with a sleepy voice, saying,

"Milk-delivery man, or newspaper delivery man, whoever you are, I TOLD you to just leave it outside-" China opened the front door wide and screamed at Korea's face,

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR MESSING WITH ME, ARU! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, ARU!" Korea, like many people, didn't like to get screamed at his face at 7 o'clock in the morning by a brother that just offended him. So, naturally, he screamed back.

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING??? YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS NOW?? SEVEN! FREAKIN SEVEN O CLOCK! DON'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME, YOU MEAN EXCUSE OF A NATION!!" China opened his mouth to yell more, but, if you have done this before, you should know that yelling at the top of your lungs in the morning is not very gentle to your throat, and your voice gets husky and cracks if you try to yell for a long time. So when China tried to yell, there was a squeak, and a crack of his voice. China got embarrassed, suddenly realizing what he was doing right now fully only just then. Korea sees his older brother hanging his head from embarrassment, and starts laughing. After hearing Korea laugh for a moment, China himself found the situation quite funny. At 7 o clock in the morning, Korea was wearing pajamas, and China was dressed very randomly, and both were having bed hair right now, and both, were laughing very hard. After laughing, Korea opened his front door more wide, and said to China, "China hyung, come in. I'll forgive you for it, so why don't you have some of my breakfast. Did you know that breakfast was invented in Korea? And so is cereal? Say, China-hyung, do you like cereal?" China steps into Korea's house and replied with a smile.

"What wouldn't I like, if it's made from you, aru?"

"So, Yong-soo....how did you know about Kiku's restuarants, aru?" China said, sitting on the chair in the dining room. Yong-soo flinched at the question, and pretended to be busy in the kitchen.

"Uuh, what?" the young korean replied. China sighs.

"I know you heard me,Yong-soo. And you'd better answer aru." Yong-soo's head poked out from the kitchen, and not looking at China in the eyes, said,

"Well, ya know......That, is the

((That kinda sounded wrong, didn't it? Like China's saying what wouldn't I like, if I get to eat you?))

OMAKE

one thing I DID NOT invent, just for your information. Some of my Government people and me had a meeting with Kiku and his government, and, well.....the Japanese government checked we were al single, then went to this red-light district for fun after the meeting....and....You see.....we got....kinda hungry, and in a mood for sushi.....B-but I didn't eat there! I-I just sat down! Kiku didn't either! Uuh, o-our government people were pretty drunk at the time, so, don't think of them like that, ok? A-and, we went straight home from that! Honest!" China raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"Sounds like a good place. Why don't we go together next time, aru?" Korea blushed.

"C-China hyung? With me? To a red light district?" Korea's face had turned into something a cross between a ripe chili and a tomato, when China laughed.

"That won't happen! I won't scold you, just because of your face, but I have to talk to Kiku about this, aru. Really, he is the older brother and should have stopped those guys from dragging you in." Korea mumbled something unintelegible and yelled to China in the kitchen,

"BABO HYUNG!"

"What!? Why, aru??" China ran to the kithen, to find the door locked. China would never know that Korea actually thought going to the love hotel next to the restuarant with China if they ever went.

( I am surprised if you do not know this.)

_**An niung-Hello in Korean**_

_**Hyung-older brother in Korean.**_

_Me: So, what is an ahoge, you ask? Why, it's a ***** of course!_

_Korea: Yup! It's an ****! I'm surprised no one knows this yet!_

_Me: What else could it be besides a *****?_

_Korea: Well, only boys have t, so it COULD be a ****, but I still think it's more of a ****._

_Me: Oh, if you mention that, it could also be a ****!_

_Korea: You're right! But then, not even WE know what an ahoge really is….._

_Me:…..I still think it's most likely a ***** though._

_(I seriously don't know what it actually is XD)_


End file.
